


drunk in love

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Kurt Hummel, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Noah Puckerman snorted right by his ear. Kurt was kind of... not sitting on his lap but not not sitting on his lap either, which was a little weird and very confusing, but Noah was holding his hip so Kurt wasn’t going to try to get up any time soon, since Noah actually made a very good seat with his firm thighs and his warm stomach and his very, very good pillow-making-shoulder.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 58
Kudos: 377





	drunk in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime during season three

Kurt was maybe, possibly, just a little teeny tiny bit drunk.  _ Maybe!  _ He’s  _ maybe _ , possibly, just a little teeny tiny bit drunk. He’s not even totally sure, ‘cause he hasn’t been drunk since Sophomore year when he barfed on Mrs. Pillsbury’s non-designer shoes. But... seeing as he just thought the word “barfed” in a totally serious way, he was maybe, possibly, just a little teeny tiny bit drunk. But only a little bit! He was  _ definitely _ not drunk enough to throw up on anyone’s shoes,  _ that _ he was totally sure of. 

And it wasn’t even his fault that he was drunk! It wasn’t his fault  _ at all, _ even. In fact, if it was  _ anyone’s fault, _ Kurt would probably blame Noah Puckerman, the rebel who  _ supplied Kurt the alcohol _ that Kurt was definitely only a teeny tiny bit drunk on, and then he would quite possibly blame Blanderson Anderson, the  _ dickbag that caused the drinking  _ to begin with. 

Noah Puckerman snorted right by his ear. Kurt was kind of... not sitting on his lap but not not sitting on his lap either, which was a little weird and very confusing, but Noah was holding his hip so Kurt wasn’t going to try to get up any time soon, since Noah actually made a very good seat with his firm thighs and his warm stomach and his very, very good pillow-making-shoulder. “So fuckin’ glad you came to your goddamn senses about the gel-head,” Noah mumbled into his neck, because that was where his face was. 

Alright. They  _ might _ be cuddling, but only maybe, possibly, just a teeny tiny bit. It wasn’t like the armchair in Noah’s basement was very big to start with, and Kurt  _ had _ been dancing in the middle of the room as Noah watched him, but then Kurt had gotten tired and he hadn’t wanted to dance anymore, so he’d gone to sit down and the armchair was the only place  _ to _ sit, so Kurt had tried to wiggle his little bum between the arm of the chair and Noah’s thigh, which resulted in mostly sitting on Noah’s thigh. 

Oh, and groaning. It also resulted in groaning, but Noah promised he wasn’t annoyed at Kurt for sharing his seat, and then he’d wrapped his arm around Kurt’s waist and grabbed his hip, so Kurt was still sitting not in his lap but not not in his lap. He was leaning against Noah’s chest, which happened because he got tired of sitting up straight after sipping some of Noah’s beer (which he let Kurt have with only a teeny tiny bit of protesting because Noah was the  _ best!) _

Kurt hummed, giggling when Noah poked his belly. He grabbed Noah’s wrist as he squealed, not liking the way tickling felt. “This is mine now,” Kurt told Noah as he squeezed his wrist and started to play with his very, very nice fingers. And then, because Noah had said something, he added, “he wasn’t very nice,” in a whisper, because no one else but Noah knew just how not nice Blaine sometimes was, with the things that he said and the things that he did and the way he was  _ always taking the solos that Mr. Shue wouldn’t have even considered giving Kurt in the first place.  _

But Noah knew it all, because Noah was a really good friend to him and always listened to Kurt when he needed someone to listen to him and he never judged him for anything, not like Blaine had. 

Noah’s hand moved from his hip and Kurt whined, but then it was rubbing up and down his back. That was good, too, so Kurt made a happier noise and cuddled closer, liking the way that Noah smelt. Noah’s amazing sister Sarah was in bed, so he and Noah were in Noah’s basement and getting drunk. Why were they getting drunk in Noah’s basement? Well, they were getting drunk in Noah’s because Blaine was a horrible, horrible boyfriend who liked other boys and didn’t tell them to stay away even when Kurt asked him to, very, very seriously, and who didn’t treat Kurt like he was a prince, which (as Noah and Sarah both insisted), was what he deserved to be treated as.

Kurt giggled to himself at the memory of both Puckerman’s standing in front of him as Kurt cried into a container of ice cream, each of them standing with their hands on their hips and looking adorable as they lectured him about how really, really great he was. 

“Not having a boyfriend isn’t very much fun,” Kurt admitted very quietly into Noah’s neck, playing with his fingers and feeling his calluses with interest. Blaine didn’t have very many calluses and sometimes Kurt wondered what it would feel like to hold hands with someone who had calluses, since he’d only ever held hands with Blaine. 

Well... Kurt twined his and Noah’s fingers together and found that it was very nice. 

Noah snorted and his nose tickled Kurt’s forehead. “Yeah, being single ain’t all that much fun, K.”

“You used to be single a lot,” Kurt pointed out, still holding his hand and wondering when Noah was going to ask him to stop, or if Noah was going to ask him to stop at all.

Sometimes he thought that maybe Noah would like to be his boyfriend, but he never said anything about it so Kurt didn’t either. 

“I used to sleep around a lot,” Noah muttered, which Kurt knew and didn’t really like to think about all that much because he thought it was kind of disgusting. Kurt had barely wanted to get naked with Blaine, he couldn’t even  _ imagine _ getting naked with so many different people that he didn’t care about! “S’different now that I’m, like, not sleeping around all that much.”

Kurt didn’t know what to say to that, because he had never slept around  _ at all _ and he still thought that being singled sucked. There was a radio playing quietly in the corner that Kurt had been dancing to, and a song started to play that he recognized. He started singing along until he remembered that he only knew the song because Blaine had once sung it during a Warbler practice, one where he had jumped on a table and no one at all had told him to blend in better, and then he didn’t feel like singing at all. 

“Blaine really, really did suck. He said... he said that I couldn’t be your friend and be his boyfriend, so now I don’t have a boyfriend,” Kurt told him with a giggle, and then remembered again just how much it sucked to  _ not  _ have a boyfriend and stopped giggling completely. That happened a lot. Being happy and then getting sad again, because he’d really loved Blaine and his heart hurt, like, all the time even if the breakup was for the best.

Noah started to move and Kurt whined again. He was using him as a  _ pillow  _ and pillows were definitely not supposed to move. He tried to tell Noah that before he saw that he was looking at him very,  _ very _ seriously and Kurt did his absolute very best to look back seriously too. Then he laughed because looking serious was really hard. “Kurt are you... are you sayin’ you broke up with the Hobbit ‘cause he didn’t like us bein’ friends?”

“Uhm... no? No, because you’re not supposed to know that!” Kurt gasped, swaying forward and turning to poke Noah in his  _ very firm  _ chest. “Did Mercedes tell you that? She wasn’t supposed to tell you!”

“Kurt...” Noah started, and then didn’t say anything else and just stared at him.

Kurt stared right back. Staring at Noah wasn’t very hard at all, because Noah was very,  _ very _ beautiful and Kurt had  _ always  _ loved staring at him, even when Noah had been a jerk. He loved staring at Noah even more now than he ever had before, especially now that he didn’t have to feel bad over all the thoughts that he had about how attractive he was. He was single, and Noah was also single, so that meant Kurt could totally look at him and really like what he was seeing, right? 

But then Kurt realized that he was staring at Noah’s lips, which were really very pretty and much better cared for now that Kurt insisted that Noah do a very simple skincare routine each night that involved a very hydrating lip mask. Which Kurt made him do for purely selfless reasons, of course. They were so red and so shiny and so big. Bigger than Blaine’s, Kurt thought, and probably much better at kissing. If  _ anyone _ was good at kissing, it was almost certainly Noah Puckerman and... Kurt wanted to find out just how good at kissing he was. 

So, without another thought—after all, they were both single and Kurt was not in Noah’s lap but also not not in Noah’s lap—Kurt leaned in and gave Noah a kiss. 

Noah kissed him back, which was really good ‘cause Kurt had  _ no idea _ what he would have done if Noah  _ hadn’t _ kissed him back. Cry, maybe, but Kurt didn't want to cry anymore because he had been crying so much after breaking up with Blaine—who kind of sucked but was still Kurt’s first boyfriend which meant something very special to him and had really sucked to lose—and he didn’t want to cry anymore. 

Actually, all he wanted to do was keep kissing Noah, so he slid their lips together and squeezed their joined hands and let himself get lost in sensation. Noah really was a good kisser, not sucking at his lips too much like Blaine always had, kissing him nice and slow and cupping the back of his neck which felt  _ really _ good and made him shiver all over. They  _ kept _ kissing, Kurt making little noises that he couldn’t stop and starting to wiggle as his belly warmed with arousal, holding Noah’s hand tightly when it felt like he was going to shake out of his skin. 

But then Noah  _ wasn’t _ kissing him and was pushing him back, a hand firmly against his chest, right over his racing heart, and suddenly everything was crashing down around him and Kurt realized he’d just kissed his  _ best friend!  _ Kurt jerked backwards so quickly he almost fell off the chair. His heart was racing and his mind was whirling and  _ nothing _ felt very good at all. Noah grabbed his hip again and helped Kurt get steady, but then he took his hands away and looked at him and Kurt felt like his heart was being torn up. 

“Kurt, you gotta stop,” Noah told him with a grunt, the same noise he made whenever Kurt tackled him when they were playing football with Sarah in the backyard. 

Kurt didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want Noah to push him away, not after months of being the only person that Kurt felt like he could talk to. Not now that he and Noah had become  _ best friends _ and Noah meant the world to him. The  _ last _ thing he wanted to do was stop, even though Sarah was sleeping upstairs and Ms. Puckerman was due home in the next hour. 

“I didn’t think I was misreading!” Kurt exclaimed loudly, feeling a tear slip from his eye. Then, suddenly he was crying  _ really  _ hard, barely able to  _ see _ Noah through the blurs of tears as he explained, “You’re so nice to me and you compliment me and hang out w-with me. We babysit Sarah and I make you lunch and you don’t let any of the football guys harass me, and you called me your boy! N-Noah, you sa-said I was your boy.”

“Fuck, Kurt,” Noah growled, which sent a shiver through Kurt’s spine even though he  _ knew _ he should not find swearing so insanely hot. And, well, he was still crying. “Kurt, baby, c’mon it’s okay.  _ Shit,  _ Kurt, you  _ are _ my boy, alright?”

Kurt nodded, because he was  _ still _ crying. Being Noah’s “boy” was not the same as being Noah’s “boyfriend” even if Noah had called him baby, and being boyfriends was what Kurt  _ really _ wanted and  _ had _ wanted for a very long time but had never said. Noah was the first boy that had ever been Kurt’s friend and he didn’t want to lose that even if he was in love with him. Which... maybe he said that all right now, because Noah was cupping the back of his neck and  _ kissing him, _ which was when Kurt realized he was talking because he couldn’t talk anymore with Noah’s lips against his own. 

“I love you too,” Noah said against his mouth, “fuck, baby, I love you too.”

Kissing Noah was even better than just sitting in Noah’s lap, which was already sort of amazing. Kurt ran a hand over his buzz cut—Kurt had told him a few months ago that he didn’t like the mohawk so Noah had asked him to give him a haircut that he  _ did _ like, and now Noah’s hair was all one length (though Kurt had plans for it; he remembered how curly it had been in the third grade)—which felt very soft against his fingers as they kissed and kissed and kissed. 

“Wow,” Kurt whispered, realizing that kissing Noah was, like, a thousand times better than kissing Blaine had ever been. “You’re a  _ really _ good kisser.”

Noah laughed, which was a little mean, but then he said, “You’re a really fuckin’ good kisser too, baby,” in a really deep voice that made Kurt swoon a little. 

Baby. Baby was  _ so good.  _

“So I wasn’t misreading?” Kurt asked, head feeling a little clearer as his heart beat quickly and adrenaline ran through his blood, but definitely still drunk enough that when Noah made a face, he laughed loudly. 

“You’re my  _ boy, _ Kurt. Just my boy, or my boyfriend, or... whatever the hell you wanna be. All that matters to me is that you’re  _ mine,”  _ Noah’s voice was dropped really low. It sort of sounded like Kurt thought porn should sound like, so he told Noah just how hot his growly voice was, very seriously, before kissing him again. 

“Can we sing a duet in Glee?” Kurt asked, and then he hiccuped loudly, which made Noah grin and cause himself to giggle. 

“Hell yeah, baby. We can blow all those hetero’s outta the water and show Blanderfuck what the hell he’s missin’ out on, yeah?”

Kurt swooped in and kissed him, and then he asked, “Can you also carry me upstairs? I don’t know if I can walk that far and I am not sleeping on this chair. I bought you those sheets for your birthday for a reason.”

“Fuckin’ knew it,” Noah groaned against his lips, but he kissed him again, for a  _ very _ long time, and then he said, “Anything for my boy,” in a way that made it very,  _ very _ okay with Kurt to be his boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are much appreciated, but life—including my writing—has been really rough lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
